Avatar: The Clone Wars: The Poisoned Flame Part 2
by D4lekCrusher
Summary: After finding and curing Ahsoka, Alex has to face his toughest challenge yet confronting The Riddler for a final time and the truth, is this the day that he dies?
1. The Poisoned Flame Part 2

Hi guys here is The Poisoned Flame Part 2 review and enjoy

Previously:

"Padawan Tano is kidnapped" came the voice of Captain Rex

Anakin and Obi-Wan meet with Bruce Wayne

""You must be Bruce Wayne or should I say Batman?"

Bruce's eye twitched as Anakin said that

"You must of mistaken me for someone else Master Skywalker. I am just a Billionaire"

"Don't worry" Anakin chuckled "you're secret is safe with us"

Bruce let out a sigh of relief

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Bruce are forced into Arkham City they rescue Catwoman aka Selina Kyle. Batman went after the trial of the Joker but was captured and poisoned by him

Anakin and Obi-Wan come face to face with Alex

"Not my best of entrances" he laughed they entered the church and encountered the Riddler and found Ahsoka, Alex cured her

A screen came on showing the destruction of Gotham City

Alex entered the Spirit World and sought advice from Avatar Roku who told him about the mysterious Galaxy Keys which would someday destory the world

The group found Ahsoka and cured her. A screen came on with The Riddler smiling

"I know who you are" he chuckled "Time Lord"

Alex then smiled then shot a wave of fire at explosives which burst open a wall pilling with bricks

* * *

><p>"Run, run!" Alex yelled as the group ran through a massive cavern away from Riddler's cackling and taunting<p>

"You will give up Time Lord!" Riddler called "you won't be around forever"

"I've had enough of this" Alex muttered he then earthbended the pile of bricks back together and turned round

"Not my best of escape plans" he said "I admit"

"Excuse me" Anakin exclaimed "but I believe I was the one who made the plan"

"Boys!" Ahsoka snapped and Alex and Anakin looked her "we haven't escaped yet and hello, we still need to find a way out!"

"And in the meantime" Alex said glaring at Anakin "I need to talk with the counsel find out what other secrets they've been keeping from me"

"It's not their fault" Ahsoka assured him "this is something I've found out about you too"

"Isn't it?" Alex snapped at her "it's their fault for not telling me sooner!"

"Master!" Ahsoka snapped noticing the look of anger in him"calm down" she took his hand and Alex calmed down

"The Bat-Cave's not far from here" Batman told them "I'm sure Alfred wouldn't mind"

"I agree with Bruce" Anakin said "we'll be safe from Riddler there"

"The Bat-Cave then" Ahsoka said smiling

"Fine" Alex muttered although he still wanted answers from the Jedi Counsel about why they hadn't told him that he was a Time Lord


	2. Talk With Yoda

Hi guys here is chapter 2 of The Poisoned Flame Part 2 review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Talk With Yoda<p>

* * *

><p>The group continued walking until they saw a massive gap with a door blocking the entrance to the Bat-Cave<p>

"On" Batman said then the door automatically opened and the group entered the massive Bat-Cave where Alfred was waiting for them

"Master Bruce" Alfred said "I'm glad you're alright" Bruce took of his Batsuit and sat down on a chair Alfred looked at Alex "and the police found this" he pointed to a single row and a light came on revealing the TARDIS "right in the middle of Arkham City"

"Oh" Alex chuckled "she doesn't mind"

"Boy" Ahsoka said walking to the TARDIS "am I glad to see that thing"

"I am too" Anakin chuckled

"We took the generosity" Bruce explained "of moving it to the Bat-Cave by using the Bat-Bot"

"Good old TARDIS" Alex laughed he took out his key and entered the main control room, the console hummed as if it acknowledged Alex's arrival he then pressed controls and levers and it dematerialized

"No!" Ahsoka yelled as she ran to it she groaned in frustration and turned to find Bruce looking at her "I hate it when he does that" and then a screen came on showing Alex smiling

"Alex" Ahsoka snapped "get back here"

"No" Alex told her "I'm just going to speak with the Counsel find out some answers!"

"We'll figure this out together" Ahsoka told him "you're not shutting me out this time"

"Too late Snips" Alex said with a look of sadness in his eyes "I love you, figure out Riddler's plan, I'll be in touch" and the screen switched off

"Argh!" Ahsoka groaned hitting a few objects "now what do we do?"

"We wait" Bruce said "Riddler's too powerful"

"But" Ahsoka stammered "Alex never gives up, so you shouldn't"

"Ahsoka" Anakin said and Ahsoka looked at him angry

"What!" she snapped

"Calm down!" Anakin told her "follow Alex's plan I'm sure he has something"

Then a they heard a knock on a door and Alfred went to get it, but there was no-one there except for a envelope with the letter E stamped on it, Alfred brought the letter back to the group

Ahsoka opened it and found a paper with a single word on it

Edward Nashton

"Who's he?" Ahsoka said

"I don't know" Bruce said "the name looks familiar"

"We'd better check it out" Anakin said

"Not till Alex comes back" Ahsoka told them and the group agreed to wait till Alex came back

* * *

><p>Alex entered a room to find Yoda eyes closed and sitting alone<p>

"Alex?" Yoda said "surprised I am to find you here"

"Are you?" Alex asked angrily "I want answers Master Yoda"

"Do you?" Yoda chuckled and he opened his eyes "about what?"

"I know" Alex told him "that I'm a Time Lord"

"One day we knew" Yoda sighed "find out you would" he turned round "tell you everything I will, sit down"

Alex sat down and waited for Yoda to begin talking again


	3. Riddler In The TARDIS

Hi guys here is chapter 3 of The Poisoned Flame Part 2 review and enjoy just to let you know I've changed Riddler's identity so he's not Edward Nygma/Nashton those are aliases he made up in my version of the Riddler

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Riddler In The TARDIS<p>

* * *

><p>Alex had just finished his talk with Yoda and couldn't believe it, after all this time he was a Time Lord it was true, now he wasn't sure what to believe anymore he went back to the TARDIS and sat down on one of the chairs it was after a few moments he heard a knock and Alex went to answer it. he opened the door and found the Riddler smiling<p>

"May I come in?" Riddler asking smiling evilly

"Uh" Alex stammered reaching for his Lightsaber

"Relax" Riddler chuckled "I am not here to hurt you"

"Fine" Alex grumbled putting his Lightsaber back and Riddler walked inside and stared at the console in awe

"I love what you've done with the place" Riddler chuckled bounding down to a seat

"Who are you working for?" Alex asked knowing Riddler wouldn't be here otherwise

"Oh he's a big fine of yours" Riddler chuckled

"Who is he?" Alex demanded "I know you're working with someone"

"His name is Moriarty" Riddler chuckled and Alex was shocked to here this "Jim Moriarty, he set up this little plot for you Avatar, but remember there's still the problem of us to sought out, our final problem"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked

"You didn't think he'd have a back up plan did you?" Riddler chuckled "just remember I owe you Avatar"

"Owe me?" Alex said startled "what do you owe me?"

"Oh honey" Riddler chuckled "I'm in no rush. but it will come Avatar, when you have to face the truth, we all have to die someday"

"That's not going to happen to me" Alex said "I've still got a long time left"

"Really?" Riddler asked not surprised he leaned in and whispered "I don't think so, you may not be one of them Alex but you're as ordinary as the rest of us, head my warning I'll be coming for you, and you're friends" he then stood up and walked out of the TARDIS

* * *

><p>Ahsoka smiled as she heard the TARDIS noise and saw it materialize but the smiled faded as Alex came out looking worried and erratic<p>

"Moriarty!" Alex yelled

"What?" Bruce said walking inside the Bat-Cave

"Jim Moriarty" Alex said again "bring him up on the Bat-Computer I need to know everything about him"

Bruce typed the name on the Bat-Computer

"Uh Jim Moriarty" Bruce said reading the information "dedicated business man no records of family, lived in England for a fews years then moved to Gotham reasons unknown"

"That's interesting" Alex muttered then he spoke up "is he in Gotham tonight?"

"Yes" Bruce said "I'm sponsoring a party for him, but it looks like your not invited"

"Make us invited" Alex said and Bruce nodded and typed some words in

"OK" Bruce said making some final adjustments "Alex you'll be going as Sherlock Holmes"

"Like that name" Alex chuckled "great man"

"Ahsoka" Bruce said looking at Ahsoka "you'll be going as Irene Adler"

"What?" Ahsoka said "no way"

"Too late" Bruce chuckled he looked at Anakin "you'll be going as Lastrade"

"Don't I get a first name?" Anakin chuckled

"No" Bruce said "use your first name, the party is tomorrow night and I'll organize a special meeting with Moriarty for you"

"Thanks" Alex chuckled "I'll do some more research on Moriarty in the meantime"

"Yeah" Bruce said "you do that"

"No" Ahsoka told them "we need some rest"

"Alfred will show you to your rooms" Bruce said

"Oh fine" Alfred grumbled walking into the Bat-Cave "follow me then" and Anakin, Alex and Ahsoka followed Alfred to their rooms


	4. Moriarty

Hi guys here is chapter 4 of The Poisoned Flame Part 2 review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Moriarty<p>

* * *

><p>That night Alex had nightmares, Riddler taunting him about his failures calling him a fraud a fake, and the sound of a gunshot Riddler's suicide after a few moments the dream shifted to Alex falling from a high building and then nothingness<p>

Alex woke in fright were those visions? he wondered was that the problem Riddler was talking about he looked at Ahsoka sleeping soundly next to him

"Ahsoka" he whispered and she woke looking into his worried face

"What is it?" she sighed "I'm trying to sleep"

"I think" Alex stammered he looked into Ahsoka's worried face "I'm going to die"

"What?" Ahsoka exclaimed in surprise "no" she began to stammer "you can't!" Alex put a hand to her lips

"I thought" he chuckled "I wouldn't either, but I saw it, my death as clear as I see you"

"But!" Ahsoka stammered then Alex kissed her passionately and she went quiet

"You're the only person" Alex explained "keeping me alive, I think based on what I saw something to do with you causes it"

"Well" Ahsoka said considering the explained "visions are not always clear"

"No" Alex chuckled but then he looked into Ahsoka's worried face "we've all gotta go sometime"

"But" Ahsoka stammered

"Get some sleep Snips, big day tomorrow" Alex told her

"Why is tomorrow a big day?" Ahsoka asked interested

"For me" Alex chuckled "every day's a big day" then they drifted of back to sleep

* * *

><p>Alex shot straight up today was the day he would meet Moriarty, that name sounded so familiar<p>

"Snips" Alex whispered and Ahsoka woke "come on"

"Fine" she woke to a beautiful brown dress at her bedside "whoa" she gasped "will I be wearing that to the party?"

"Sure" Alex chuckled getting up and changing into his normal black tux, putting on a white bow-tie and black top hat he smiled at her and asked "how do I look?"

"Great" she said smiling but her eyes were fixed on the bow-tie "but get rid of the bow-tie"

"Nah" Alex chuckled "bow-ties are cool"

"Alright" Ahsoka chuckled "you can wear it" she stood up "just let me get changed"

"OK Snips" Alex chuckled and he went out of the room to let Ahsoka get changed

* * *

><p>Alex entered a corridor to find Anakin dressed in a simple black tux<p>

"Wow" Alex chuckled "you look"

"I know" Anakin chuckled "something Bruce lent me"

"Where is he anyway?" Alex asked

"I assume he went a head of us" Anakin said "to the party and arrange the meeting"

"Maybe" Ahsoka's voice came from behind and Alex and Anakin were gobsmacked "we should get there to"

"Ahsoka" Anakin stammered "you look"

"Beautiful" Alex gasped looking at Ahsoka dressed in the brown dress he took her arm "as ever"

"Thanks" Ahsoka said smiling even blushing a little and with that they headed of to the party

* * *

><p>Bruce was talking with Moriarty as Alex arm in arm with Ahsoka, Anakin next to them enter the building<p>

"Any way" Bruce said "looks like my friends are here"

"Ah" Moriarty chuckled and he took Alex's hand and shook it, he seemed very polite Alex thought, too polite "Avatar, such an honor to meet you" he looked at Ahsoka and back at Alex "you are lucky"

"Moriarty" Alex said "I think someone is going to try and kill you"

"What?" Moriarty asked interested "no-one has ever tried to kill me"

"Well we think it is the Riddler" Alex explained, Moriarty's eyes widened when Alex said that "who's trying to kill you, ever heard of him?"

"Come with me" Moriarty said "I'll explain everything"

"Good" Alex chuckled "maybe we can work out a plan to stop him"

"Sure" Moriarty said not so sure himself then he looked at Anakin and Ahsoka "why don't you two attend to the party"

"Wherever Ahsoka goes" Alex said firmly "I go!"

"Fine" Moriarty chuckled "follow me" and they walked into Moriarty's own study


	5. The Warning

Hi guys here is chapter 5 of The Poisoned Flame Part 2 review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Warning<p>

* * *

><p>Alex had thought Moriarty wasn't buying it but then after a few minutes Moriarty spoke<p>

"Well" he chuckled "if you are correct and someone is trying to kill me, I'll place security around myself"

"That won't be enough" Alex told him

"You should listen to him" Ahsoka said Moriarty looked at her and scowled

"You know my dear" he walked to her and felt her face "you really should know when to keep quiet, saying the wrong thing might get you hurt"

"Leave her alone" Alex snarled nearly taking his Lightsaber out but Ahsoka stopped him

"Alright" Moriarty chuckled he walked back to his seat and sat down he waved them away "go join the party, have fun" Alex, Ahsoka and Anakin listened and joined the party

"Do you trust them, sir" one of Moriarty's guards asked

"No" Moriarty said he looked at his guard "follow them, they might try and interfere with my plan"

"Affirmative sir" the guard said then he walked off

"Well now" Moriarty chuckled he turned round and pressed a few buttons on his chair and the hologram of a man smoking a cigar came on

"Did he buy it?" the man asked

"Yes" Moriarty chuckled "I know you're a part of this plan, Illusive Man, but does killing me really have the motive to frame the Avatar"

"Yes" The Illusive Man chuckled he puffed some smoke "this is vital to my plan, you are dismissed" the hologram then disappeared and Moriarty smiled then reconsidered his deal with The Illusive Man not trusting him at all

* * *

><p>Alex and Ahsoka began dancing to the music while Anakin went to get a drink but Alex sensed something a familiar presence, the presence of a woman<p>

"Master?" Ahsoka whispered "what is it?"

"Nothing" Alex told her "go join Anakin" Ahsoka obeyed and Alex walked on searching for this woman, he stopped when he approached a woman with black hair and wearing a familiar gold dress

"Hello Miss Lawson" Alex chuckled his old friend Miranda turned round and smiled they embraced

"You don't know how much I've been through to find you" she whispered

"Really?" Alex chuckled letting go of her "the amazing Miranda Lawson has no idea how to find me?"

"Oh" Miranda chuckled blushing a bit, she was after all his wife "stop it"

"Shall we take this outside?" Alex asked and Miranda looked at him surprised "I know you wouldn't be here other wise"

Miranda agreed and they went outside

* * *

><p>"How's things been since our last meeting?" Alex asked her<p>

"Oh the usual" Miranda chuckled "but, your biggest choice is approaching, it's already happened for me"

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked her not understanding

"Well" Miranda said wondering how to say the correct words "spoilers for most part, but when it comes, it comes" she began to cry "and don't damn it, whatever you do don't make the wrong choice!"

"You OK Miri?" Alex asked using a nickname he thought he'd never use

"Yeah" Miranda said wiping off a tear "what I just went through, it was hard"

"I thought the hardest thing you had to do" Alex said smiling "was killing me, you said it yourself back on Lake Silencio"

"Yeah" Miranda said "but what's coming will be even harder, because my love, he is returning, he is coming back"

"Who?" Alex asked "who Miranda?"

"An enemy like no other" Miranda told him "the rest is for you to find out" and with that they shared a quick kiss and Miranda vanished

"Whoa" Alex said and he wondered about Miranda's warning, what did it mean? anyway he was going to find out either way

_An enemy like no other_ Miranda had said and Alex wondered who or what this enemy might be


	6. The Sniper's Aim

Hi guys here is chapter 6 of The Poisoned Flame Part 2 review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Sniper's Aim<p>

* * *

><p>Alex ran back to Ahsoka and Anakin sensing something was wrong he caught up with them<p>

"Ahsoka!" Alex yelled and Ahsoka jumped and turned round

"What?" she asked jumping a little

"Somethings wrong" Alex told her Anakin came by her side "we've got to go!" he told them they understood and they ran as fast as they could, meanwhile Moriarty's henchmen were smiling as they watched Alex, Ahsoka and Anakin running

"Good" The Man laughed "run Avatar, run"

Alex sensed something or rather someone watching him, he turned around and saw him a sniper

"Sniper!" Alex yelled and Anakin rushed to stop the sniper but the sniper took a shot and it hit Alex straight in the arm

"Argh!" he groaned

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled and she took Alex's arm

"It's OK" Alex panted "just a scratch" he took a look at the wound, it was bleeding

"That doesn't look at a scratch" Ahsoka told him "you should see a Medical Droid"

"I'm fine Snips!" Alex snapped they saw Anakin with carrying the Sniper's unconscious body

"It's alright" Anakin said as he saw their expressions "he's unconscious, just knocked him out"

"Let's take him back to the Bat-Cave" Alex told him "interrogate him"

"Yeah" Anakin grumbled "I'd like to know who hired him to take us out"

Alex sensed someone else as well, but the presence was concealed and it had the dark side with him or her

"Master?" Ahsoka said puzzled as she saw his expression "what is it?"

"Nothing Ahsoka" Alex lied "I thought I sensed"

"Who?" Ahsoka asked "who did you sense?"

"Never mind" Alex told her and they ran on

* * *

><p>In Moriarty's office, Moriarty jumped as he heard someone talk<p>

"Well well well" Riddler chuckled "you're a sight for sore eyes"

"You" Moriarty snarled he went for a security device

"Don't even bother" Riddler chuckled "I took care of you're stupid little security"

"Do it then!" Moriarty snapped

"No" Riddler chuckled he walked forward to Moriarty "I want to make your death a special one, you betrayed me back in England I want to return the favor, and I want you to send a clear message to the Avatar"

"What message?" Moriarty asked

"A simple one" Riddler chuckled then he opened his question mark staff to reveal a hidden gun "tell him to face me" then Riddler shot Moriarty and exited the room laughing evilly he turned to a security camera and said with a chuckle "I owe you, Avatar, come and find me!"

* * *

><p>The Sniper was waking up and he saw that he was in chains he saw Alex, Anakin, Ahsoka and Bruce standing over him<p>

"Who are you working for?" Alex asked

The Sniper chuckled "I work for no-one but myself"

"NO!" Alex yelled and he grabbed the Sniper with his hands ignoring the pain in his left arm "LIAR LAIR, TELL ME WHO YOU WORK FOR OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

"Alex!" Anakin snapped as he saw the Sniper's fear "provoking fear is not the Jedi Way"

"I didn't mean it" Alex whispered "we just need to get him scared enough to tell us everything"

"Oh" Anakin said smiling "good work"

"Maybe we can talk" The Sniper said stammering a little and Alex and Anakin smiled in agreement


	7. The Ploy

Hi guys here is chapter 7 of The Poisoned Flame Part 2 review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Ploy<p>

* * *

><p>Quiet nothing but quiet then a scream a horrible scream came from the Sniper<p>

"Help him!" Alex yelled but Anakin and Ahsoka stayed still stuck in time

A voice came from the Sniper but not his own it was a voice Alex recognized from his own nightmares ever since he left Mortis this was the voice of The Son

"Hello old friend" the Son chuckled

"You" Alex snarled he looked at Anakin and Ahsoka "what have you done to them?"

"Oh nothing" The Son said smiling with a gleeful smirk "not yet anyway, are you not forgetting I assisted you to help rescue your little girlfriend at Demon's Run?"

"Don't use that as an excuse" Alex snarled "I still don't trust you after what you did to her on Mortis"

"That was only a precaution" The Son chuckled "to help sway you further to my side"

"I will never join the Dark Side!" Alex declared

"Really?" The Son asked then he took the form of Ahsoka "have you ever considered the fact your very existence is hurting the people you love?"

"You put that vision in my head" Alex snarled "the one in which I fall"

"No no" The Son chuckled "that will happen, true I did put it in your head"

"You put it in my head" Alex said thinking "to warn me about something didn't you?"

"Yes" The Son said "see I am your friend, but all of your friends will be in danger" he took Ahsoka's voice too anger Alex "the valiant child will die in battle so very soon!"

"You're wrong" Alex said "I promised to protect her"

"You will fail your mission" The Son chuckled "believe me I saw it happen, you will kill her yourself" he smiled before saying "every fairy tale needs a good old fashioned villain" than he disappeared and time resumed and the TV on the Bat-Computer came on Vicki Vale was reporting a crime the murder of two people

"As you can see behind me" Vicki said she looked behind her as Gotham City Police were outside a building "Gotham City PD are investigating the mysterious death of ex-consulting criminal Jim Moriarty" she pressed her head-peace "wait hang on there's been another murder the murder of Hugo Strange and we're getting reports of a boy who is using the alias: The Avatar"

"What?" Alex said in disbelieve Anakin and Ahsoka were shocked to here this as well they continued watching

"We go live to Edward Nashton who is at the scene" the cameras cut to a man who Alex recognized clearly from the look of his hair and an evil grin this was the Riddler

"Yes" Edward chuckled "my dear Vicki it appears that The Avatar is responsible for the murder of Moriarty but on the other hand his accomplice Ahsoka Tano is responsible for the other"

"They can't do this" Alex burst out "after all I've done!"

"Master" Ahsoka said "that is the Riddler, this is his plan to turn everyone against you"

"The police are issuing an arrest warrant behind me" Edward explained "for the person known only as The Avatar and Ahsoka Tano for the murders of Hugo Strange and James Moriarty"

"I know what comes next" Alex said watching as he looked at Edward's smiled then he swore he could just catch a glimpse of The Riddler's smirk as he clearly knew that he was responsible for the murders

"Open up!" A voice called this was the voice of Commissioner Gordan "we know you're in there"

"I'll talk to them" Bruce said then he walked into Gordan as he entered Wayne Manor "why Commissioner"

"Out of my way Wayne" Gordan said "I know the Avatar is here somewhere"

"Look around as long as you like" Bruce said smiling "you'll find nobody here"

"You'd better be right about that Wayne" Gordan said

"Sir!" A Police Officer shouted "they are making a run for it" he was right two shadows the shadows of Alex and Ahsoka were running through the night

"Follow them!" Gordan ordered he turned to Bruce "I'll talk with you later"

* * *

><p>Alex and Ahsoka neared a Cab stop<p>

"Stop!" Alex ordered as a cab came near him

"Why?" Ahsoka asked "we need to run"

"Take the next one" Alex told her he looked at the driver and felt a similar presence "55 second street" Alex told him the driver nodded and opened the door and went in


	8. The Enigma Lie

Hi guys here is chapter 8 of The Poisoned Flame Part 2 review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Enigma Lie<p>

* * *

><p>The driver switched on the TV in the cab as some random advert began to play<p>

"Turn it off please" Alex ordered the driver didn't listen and Alex was confused "hey turn it off!" then the TV switched into something else a kids tv show with the Riddler as host

"Well well then" The Riddler chuckled "it's time for the story, this is the tale of Sir Boast-A-Lot"

"What do you want?" Alex asked but Riddler ignored him and began his story

"Sir Boast-A-Lot was one of the bravest knights in all of Camelot, he fought numerous battles, and" he smiled "wars, but then all of the other knights began to grow tired of all of Sir Boast-A-Lot's stories of slaying monsters and rescuing villages, and one day they began to wonder, were Sir Boast-A-Lot's stories even true? they began to tell the king and even the king began to wonder, oh and Sir Boast-A-Lot ended his life instead of just coming in for arrest"

"Wait!" Alex yelled at the TV realizing what Riddler's story meant he was talking about him "stop!"

"Goodbye children" Riddler laughed "hoped you enjoyed the story" the TV then switched off

"STOP STOP!" Alex shouted and the cab stopped and he got out, not long before noticing the driver was the Riddler

"No charge" Riddler said smiling then Alex grabbed the cab doors but the cab drove off leaving Alex frustrated

"Master!" he heard Ahsoka's voice "we have to go" she grabbed Alex's arm as he knew it was too late

"Yeah Snips" Alex muttered "come on!" then they run but before saying "let's pay Edward Nashton a visit"

"What?" Ahsoka exclaimed "he's the Riddler you have to see"

"Trust me" Alex said smiling he then kissed her passionately and they began running again

* * *

><p>Alex and Ahsoka stopped at a huge manor house they knocked on the door and entered it<p>

"Hello!" Alex called and a woman answered

"Yes yes" she gasped as she saw Alex and Ahsoka they knew she was one of Riddler's henchwomen

"We're here looking for Edward" Ahsoka told her

"Yeah I know" the woman said then she called Edward's name and a voice came from upstairs

"What is it darling I" his voice startled and became paralyzed with fear as he saw Alex and Ahsoka "you said they wouldn't find me here, you said I would be safe"

"You are Edward" the woman said "they were just leaving"

"With all due respect!" Ahsoka snapped "don't you know who this man is?"

"Oh I know who he is" the woman chuckled she looked at Alex "and he knows who he is as well"

"Master?" Ahsoka asked as she knew something was up "what's going on?"

"Nothing Ahsoka" Alex told her "it's a lie that he's putting in your head try to ignore it"

"Oh no" The Woman chuckled "The Riddler doesn't exist Edward here is an actor, I'd thought he'd told you that Ahsoka"

Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing "no this is the Riddler! he poisoned me!" she ignited her Lightsabers and rounded on Edward "he taunted me about my daughter!"

"Ahsoka!" Alex snapped as he grabbed her arm

"Don't let her" Edward stammered he looked at Alex "I'm sorry I really am, I needed the work that's all, I'm an actor just look me up I'm on TV I'm on children's TV" he smirked at Alex as he looked evilly at him

The Woman got some papers and handed them to Ahsoka

"Yep here they are" The Woman said "Riddler was created by Alex because he was bored, he just wanted a good game that's all"

"No" Ahsoka said refusing to believe this, she looked at Alex begging him to back her up "this man is The Riddler I'd know his face anywhere"

"Ahsoka" Alex said still grabbing his arm "we need to go"

"Oh" Ahsoka groaned disappointed that Alex wouldn't back here up "fine" they then walked out of Edward's house and began running again

"Bye" Edward chuckled "see you very soon Avatar"


	9. Confrontation

Hi guys here is chapter 9 of The Poisoned Flame Part 2 review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Confrontation<p>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka stood angry and cross she looked at Alex in frustration<p>

"Why?" she asked "why didn't you tell me!"

"Tell me about what?" he asked snapping back at her "don't you see what Riddler's trying to do to your head!"

"I do" Ahsoka told him "It just sounds like the truth"

"But" Alex said realizing Riddler's plan "an idea is hard to kill isn't it? Of course that's it!"

"What's it?" Ahsoka asked

"The alias" Alex explained "he's created a completely false identity, by doing that The Riddler disappears and Edward Nashton is born I become a fraud, then the final part of his plan culminates but"

"We don't know what it is yet" Ahsoka said

"You don't" Alex told her "I do, he wants me to die"

"Your vision" Ahsoka realized "it's come true!"

"Yes" Alex chuckled "but I know how to handle it this time"

"How?" Ahsoka asked him interested

"With a little help from your daughter" he smiled

"Tell her I said hi OK" Ahsoka chuckled

"I will" he said finishing pressing some co-ordinates into a device and he vanished

* * *

><p>Miranda was checking her diary, she looked at a date and smiled<p>

"Hello Miranda" a voice said from behind her, she jumped and looked at Alex puzzled

"I need your help" he told her

"With what?" she asked "sweetie tell me, what is it?"

"You were part of the Lazarus Project right?" Alex asked "to bring back Commander Shepard?"

"Yes" Miranda said "but it was shut down why are you asking this?"

"I need you to restart it" Alex told her

"Why?" Miranda asked

"Because I think I'm going to die" Alex explained he looked at her shocked expression "don't look like that, here's what I need you to do" he then whispered something in her ear

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was waiting for Alex to come back and once she heard the sharp fizzing noise she grabbed him as he was about to faint<p>

"Oh" Ahsoka sighed "I've been waiting for hours"

"It felt like minutes" Alex said gasped he then tapped in some words on a device

_Got something of your's figured you'd want it back, meet me on top of the ACE Chemicals Building _

_The Avatar_

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked

"Sending a message" Alex said "to the Riddler"

"Why?" Ahsoka asked

"I've got something that he wants" Alex explained "badly"

"What have you got?" Ahsoka asked

Alex smiled at her then said "stay here"

"Why?" Ahsoka asked

"In due time" Alex told her "my love"

The device beeped and Alex looked at the message from the Riddler

_Be there, on time_

_The Riddler_

Alex smiled at the message then headed off to the ACE Chemicals building

* * *

><p>Alex went onto the Roof off the ACE Chemicals Building as he heard a song play Stayin Alive it was coming from a phone the owner was the Riddler<p>

"Well well well" The Riddler laughed "here we are at last, the final problem" he then took the phone out and laughed "Stayin Alive! it's so boring isn't it?" he turned to Alex "well this is the best way to do it"

"Do what?" Alex asked

"Well you know your surroundings, a tall building you standing on a rooftop"

"Of course my suicide" Alex gasped he ignited his Lightsaber "I wouldn't let that happen"

Riddler smiled then took out his own Lightsaber a black end came from the hilt

"I took this from a Jedi ages ago" Riddler explained "it has served me well" and with that they began a duel but Riddler was quickly disarmed by Alex

"Loser!" Alex laughed

"Oh I don't think so" Riddler chuckled "I still have one plan up my sleeve"


	10. Prepared To Do Anything

Hi guys here is chapter 10 of The Poisoned Flame Part 2 review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Prepared To Do Anything<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" Alex said shocked "no"<p>

"Yep" Riddler laughed he walked forward to Alex "my plan, just a reminder, I owe you a fall Avatar, so go on off you pop"

Alex looked hesitant at first then looked at the long drop he looked back at Riddler "you'll know I'll survive and regenerate"

"Not this time" Riddler said softly "basically I cut off your regeneration ability when I visited you in the TARDIS"

"How?" Alex asked but Riddler didn't answer

"You're boring Avatar" Riddler chuckled "your ordinary, your one of them, your on the side of the angles"

"Oh" Alex sighed he looked at Riddler with an angry expression "I may be on the side of the angles, but don't" he looked at Riddler's smirk "think for one second that I am one of them and I'm you prepared to do anything"

"You haven't got it yet?" Riddler said snarling "my plan, I've set up my forces all around the galaxy to target your friends, they will die if you don't"

Alex realised what Riddler was talking about, everyone he loved would die, Ahsoka, Katara, Miranda everyone! if he didn't die they would die and it was because he'd failed to do the impossible thing

"Ahsoka?" Alex gasped he looked back "Katara, Miranda?"

"Everyone" Riddler said softly "you can torture me endlessly, I won't call of the order, this will be your biggest failure ever Avatar!"

"No" Alex snapped "no!"

"Yes" Riddler chuckled "go on then do it"

Alex stepped onto the edge panting, taking a look at the long drop

"I'll give you a moment" Riddler said smiling then for a second Alex realized a flaw in the plan, all he needed was Riddler alive, Alex began to smile and chuckle, Riddler's face faltered and turned to him "what?" he demanded "what did I miss?"

"Just one tiny proportion" Alex chuckled "you needed me to die so my friends wouldn't die so you could kill them yourself"

"And?" Riddler asked

"Your plan is failing" Alex chuckled

"Why?" Riddler asked

"Because you're alive"

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was walking and muttering angrily, Alex was taking an awfully long time a beep came from her comlink the hologram of Anakin came on<p>

"Ahsoka?" he asked "master Yoda felt a disturbance, what's going on?"

"Alex has been away for a really long time" Ahsoka told him "unless, no" she realised something bad was going to happen "I'm going to the ACE Chemicals building!"

"Be careful" Anakin told her

"I will" Ahsoka said then she dashed off passing a graffitied wall that said **IOU**

* * *

><p>"Everything works out" Alex chuckled he stepped off the edge and walked forward to Riddler "I've got you alive, that way my friends stay alive!"<p>

Riddler realized what Alex meant and chuckled

"Yeah" Riddler chuckled he patted Alex's arms "thank you Avatar, you're right I'm exactly like you" he took a gun out "but not in the way you think" Alex what Riddler meant but it was too late

"NO!" Alex yelled as a gun shot went off and the Riddler committed suicide he looked around desperately thinking off a way out everything went fast paced he looked back at Riddler's body the roof spattered with his blood

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Riddler's men were poised ready to kill Alex's friends no call came from their boss so they readied their weapons<p>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka rushed just in time to the ACE Chemicals Building to see Alex looking worried as ever, he had no hope<p> 


	11. The Fall

Hi guys here is chapter 11 of The Poisoned Flame Part 2 review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The Fall<p>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka stared in horror at her master standing on the edge of the ACE Chemicals building, she saw him reach for his comlink and pressing a button<p>

"Hello?" Ahsoka said into her comlink "master why are you up there? Come down!"

"I can't come down" Alex said tears filling in his eyes "so I'll do this up here"

"What's wrong" Ahsoka gasped knowing what was coming next

"An apology" Alex said smiling he looked at Riddler's dead body blood trickled a bit "I invented The Riddler, for my own purposes" he began to cry "I'm a fake"

"Why are you saying this?" Ahsoka panted taking in the information

"I should've told you" Alex panted "this long ago"

"Look" Ahsoka snarled not believing this for a moment "now Master,when we traveled you seemed to know what to do"

"Nobody could be that clever" Alex chuckled "except dad, I'm not the Avatar, I'm just a Time-Lord"

"OK" Ahsoka gasped she walked forward "was anything real about us? Our relationship?"

"Yes us was real" Alex told her then he noticed her walking towards the building "stay right they stay exactly where you are!"

Ahsoka stayed still she knew something was entirely wrong "how did you control the elements?"

"Special Effects" Alex explained "I drugged you to make you see what you wanted to see"

"OK fine" Ahsoka said teary "don't do this"

"I have to" Alex told her "it's to save your life, in fact tell everyone you know, I need you tell Katara, Miranda and Anakin anyone who'll listen"

"I will" Ahsoka cried "I promise"

"OK" Alex smiled "this message it's my note"

"Note?" Ahsoka asked puzzled "note for what?"

"It's what people do don't they?" Alex told her "leave a note, for when they're about to"

Ahsoka realized what Alex was going to do, she couldn't let him do it

"NO!" Ahsoka yelled but too late Alex destroyed the comlink and threw it to the ground and whispered

"Goodbye Ahsoka" he raised his arms

"MASTER!" Ahsoka yelled she ran towards the building but a cyclist knocked her to the ground, her view was distorted but she saw Alex plunge to the ground with a thud! A crowd of people surrounded the body from doctors to policemen, she regained the ability to walk and dashed to the crowd "let me see, I have to!" she said to the people they let her through and Ahsoka turned the body and her hopes faded Alex's face was covered in blood "dead" a person whispered "he's dead"

"NO!" Ahsoka yelled cradling Alex's dead body "GOD NO!" all of a sudden a squadron of Clone Troopers came and took Alex's body back to the Jedi Temple, they carried Ahsoka away kicking and screaming, it went on for a while then one of the troopers injected a syringe like object into her arm and her vision faded to black


	12. One More Miracle

Hi guys here is chapter 12 of The Poisoned Flame Part 2 review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: One More Miracle<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahsoka" Anakin said as always she didn't answer, it had been 3 months since Alex's death, <em>great<em> she thought _twice I've watched him die now _she replayed the memory in her head including the fall, yet she can't help but wonder if he survived, if he did, he would've cheated death for a second time, when the funeral had past, Alex had been given one like Obi-Wan's buried in the grounds of the Temple, a huge statue of him was made in his honor it stood right out side, next to the empty TARDIS

"You've said nothing since it happened" Anakin reminded her, she didn't feel like talking nowadays "I'm worried" eventually she got tired of not talking and began to

"You should be" Ahsoka snapped at him "my" she stammered on this part

"Go on" Anakin said "you can say it" he looked at her hoping she would forget this whole thing had ever happened but he knew it was impossible, he knew how much she loved Alex fake or not

"My boyfriend" Ahsoka stammered "Alex is dead, I'm upset I watched him die twice"

"Yeah who could forget that little ordeal" Anakin chuckled for a faint second he could've sworn Ahsoka was smiling if she did she hid it quickly "I haven't thought about Lake Silencio in years"

"Me too" Ahsoka sighed she knew this whole conversation was pointless it would just bring back more bad memories, memories about her daughter, speaking of her daughter she was supposed to be visiting them today "we should stop talking about that"

"Yeah" Anakin sighed "I suppose we should" just then a brilliant white light appeared and there stood Miranda in a beautiful white dress

"Where?" Ahsoka asked wanting to know

"Oh Alex just took me to the singing towers of Darrilum, I don't know why though but all of a sudden he started to cry" she looked at Ahsoka's sad face "what's wrong?"

"I just saw him die" Ahsoka said

"Oh mother" Miranda sighed "we've talked about this" she walked towards her

"No" Ahsoka said but realized something "wait a minute, did you just say Alex took you to the towers of Darrilum?"

"Yep" Miranda said "younger version though" Ahsoka's theory was trashed at the mention of this, Miranda had been seeing younger versions of Alex forever

"Damn it" Ahsoka grumbled "there goes my theory" she stalked off disappointed

"Where's she going?" Miranda asked puzzled "and what's up with her?"

"I'll explain" Anakin said and he did

* * *

><p>Quietly Ahsoka approached the statue of Alex and spoke<p>

"Listen" she began to stammer "one day, you told me the universe was full of possibilities and miracles, and I admit there were times I didn't think you were human, in fact you were the most amazing human who ever lived and" she took a deep breath and looked at the statue "please I could do with one more miracle, for me there I was so alone and I owe you so much so please, Alex don't be dead, can you do that for me?" she walked away from the statue in despair then a figure stepped out of the shadows as Ahsoka was gone he lowered his hood and smiled it was Alex the face faded to black

**THE AVATAR WILL RETURN IN THE SILENT MYSTERY 31/3/12**


	13. Season 4 preview

Hi guys here is a preview of the final season of Avatar The Clone Wars: Season 4 review and enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>ON THE 31'ST OF MARCH THE AVATAR RETURNS<br>**

* * *

><p>"I'm the the Avatar" Alex said smiling at a girl "I save the universe, fight the monsters so for me it's just a normal day at the office" he donned a tweed jacket and bow-tie<p>

Alex and the girl Elina ran across a snowy covered road

"FACE ME!" an alien cowboy yelled

"Run!" Alex said nervous

"Come on" Alex sighed

Elina was tugging at some ropes which bound here to a massive weapon

"If we bring these people together" A Man said to Primus an image of Roku, Aang, Korra and Alex stood staring into the sky "it may will be the end of the universe"

"They are our only hope" Primus said

Alex was struggling to break away from Elina's kiss

"Whatever you do don't destroy it!" Alex yelled the massive weapon was brought down with a thud!

"Oops" Elina said looking over the edge

A western setting electricity sparked out from lampposts

"Staring eyes, old lampposts creepy town" Alex chuckled looking at Anakin and Ahsoka "has someone been peeking at my Christmas list?" he pointed a gun at an enemy

"You've been taking stupid lessons" Ahsoka chuckled "since I last saw you" her gun fired accidentally

"Anyone who's not an American" A Man said "drop your gun"

"I didn't mean that" Ahsoka said stammering the towns people thew Alex and Ahsoka out

Alex walked away tossing the gun "give me a Dalek any day" he muttered Alex was lying on snow as a Dalek's eye stalk came out the place faded to black

**THE FINAL SEASON BEGINS,**

**ON THE FIELDS OF TRENZALORE, THE FALL OF THE THIRTEENTH, A QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED, THE OLDEST QUESTION IN THE UNIVERSE, HIDDEN IN PLANE SIGHT...**

Alex and Miranda battled using the elements her eyes lit with hatred

"Alex who?" she asked and Alex opened his mouth the place faded to black!


End file.
